lets_make_a_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Blackwood
Nicholas Romeo ‘Nick’ Blackwood is the lead guitarist of the Renegades. He is the husband of Jason Stiles. He has two children, and is the half-brother of Octavia Kazmierskie. The son of Robert Kazmierskie and Juliette Blackwood, and the result of an affair Robert had with Juliette, cheating on his wife, Nick is the best friend of Lili Stiles. THE STORY The Beginning In the beginning, it was revealed that Nick liked Lili, but he didn't want to tell her, as he was too nervous. However, at the first kiss of Lili and Octavia, he accidentally witnessed it and, with his crush, got quite angry. He proceeded to slap Octavia after being provoked. He then, after that, kissed Lili after she complained, saying that if he had made the first move, that they might have been together. All of this was anger-driven. After the fiasco with Lili, he left the band’s studio, and got into his car. After driving for a bit, he saw Lili’s car and reversed into a car crash. He returned unknowingly to the studio a couple of months later for his course, and accidentally went down to the basement and rediscovered the studio. There, he fought Octavia, and he had a vision of his abusive mother. She sympathised with him, as she knew about abusive parents. He also verbally fought, and then made slight amends with Lili. = The First Concert At the Renegades’ first concert, Nick and Lili sang a song together. They sang with absolutely no trace of the past, or any flirtation, other than the song, but, still, the crowd began a chant after they finished, trying to get them to kiss. They spoke to eachother, talking about getting offstage, but a fan, unpermitted, climbed on stage to push them together, and make them kiss. After Lili’s solo, they talked about how Lili and Octavia had made up, and Lili suggested that Nick talk to Jason more. He was on the phone to Jason when Lili found the picture of her and Octavia. They moved off topic, and started talking about him and Jason, where he eventually admitted that he liked him. = Back Home When the Renegades returned to Panama City, Nick asked Jason out on a date. He accepted, and they did. He was briefly interviewed, but nothing much happened. After Jason and Nick’s date, Auggie ended up kissing Nick without his permission. Nick thought that Jason would hate him once he was told, but he did quite the opposite and asked Nick to be his boyfriend. He accepted, and they had their first kiss. Afterwards, he made up with Octavia. The Scandal...? He and Octavia then went skating, after finding out they both frequently visited the same skatepark. During their skate trip, Octavia tripped up on a move while they were trying to ‘out-skate’ eachother. Having followed one of them there, a photographer took a photo of the two when Nick caught her, as it looked vaguely like they were kissing. The photographer then took the picture to the newspaper agency, who took the story with open arms, as it would cause a lot of debates. This causes the Renegades to break up. Of course, Jason also saw it and when Nick did, he went to see if Jason believed it, which he did, and he broke up with Nick. One Year Later Nick did nothing for about 10 months in the year that he and Jason were broken up, before he went on tour. At his last concert, in Panama City, Jason was convinced to go by his friends and there Jason told him that Lili and told him about the truth about him (Nick) and Octavia. They made up and kissed. The band then got back together. The Band Back Together One of the first things that happened after the band were back together was Nick’s guitar disappearing. After a terrible week, he discovered Callum Hart, the band’s bass guitarist. Callum ran away after seeing Nick, but Nick wanted to say it was okay. While the two were running, Nick tripped and hit his face hard. He was admitted to, and then quickly released from with only bandages, the hospital.